Soulmate
by Taisho Aiko
Summary: Youko is lonely. I will leave it at that because I can't think of anything else. Not great at summaries anyways.


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO. ENJOY!**

Youko always knew he had a soulmate. He was able to feel her soul. So why then, was he so lonely? It's because he has never even seen, or met her.

 _If I know she's there, why haven't I seen her? Or try to go after her?_ He thought to himself inside Shuiichi's mind. He never let his human host know about this subject.

Being lonely was one of the reasons he was so cold. Other things in life also made him this way. All he knew was that he had a soulmate, and wanted to be _with_ her. It was hard to feel her soul nearby, and not even be able to see her.

He often found that her soul would be near some days, and far away others. He always wondered where she could have been going within a short time. Too bad he may never know.

 _I just want someone to be able to love, and not to be lonely anymore._ He longed for her. He wondered if he would ever meet her. Luckily for him, he would meet her very soon.

Kurama walked down the halls of the palace in the Rekai. He was here for business with Koenma about progress in their jobs as spirit detectives. They were doing well with their jobs. Yusuke and Kuwabara fought like they usually did, and Hiei was ever silent and making snide remarks on the former two's behavior.

As he walked down the halls, he felt Youko stir within him. He wondered why. It's not like Youko to stir unless something is going on, or someone important was nearby. He didn't even think there was a fight, or someone important nearby, so it was very confusing as to why he was stirring inside of him. Suddenly, Youko's voice entered his mind. _**There is someone important nearby. I can feel her.**_ This confused Kurama even more. He had never known Youko to like very many girls. He wondered who she was.

 _ **I don't know who she is, but she's our soulmate.**_ This shocked Kurama. Youko knew she was his soulmate, but didn't know who she was. He wondered how he could know that when he hasn't even met her.

 _ **When you have a soulmate, you can feel their soul. I always felt her soul nearby, but never was able to see, or meet her. This is a part of why we're so lonely.**_ This saddened Kurama, but also excited him. He was sad that they were never able to meet before, but excited that they might meet her now. He thinks they'll meet her now because it feels like she's in Koenma's office. With that in mind, he began his trek to his office a little faster than before.

They reached Koenma's office with time to spared. They felt her soul inside of there. They hoped she wasn't dead. They were very nervous for what they might see. They didn't know if they would be able to handle it if she was dead.

He knocked on the door, and waited for Koenma to tell him to come in. Once they got permission to go inside, they opened the door, and was stunned at who they saw.

In front of Koenma's desk was a petite woman with bluish-black hair, and deep blue eyes. She was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen in her long sea blue dress, and gold sandals. They felt like they were the luckiest in the world to have her for a soulmate. They could tell that she was kind, caring, and stubborn just by looking at her eyes.

 _ **Beautiful.**_ Youko thought through their shared mind. Then they realized that they should probably greet everyone, and introduce himself. Lucky for him Koenma started to speak.

"Hello Kurama, I'm sure you are here to report the progress of the team."

"Yes sir, I am." Kurama replied, politely as always. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something important."

"It's quite alright Kurama. We were just having a...civil conversation. I should probably introduce you to each other. Kurama, this is Kagome, Kagome this is Kurama, a member on my team of detectives."

"Nice to meet you." They said at the same time. They continued to stare at each other for a while before Koenma decided to speak again.

"Well, I've got to go do something so I'll be right back. Be civil with each other." With that, he left to do who knows what.

Neither of them spoke for a couple minutes. They just stared at each other, seemingly entranced. They were both curious, and nervous.

"You're a kitsune." The woman known as Kagome, spoke breathlessly. Apparently she had a liking for kitsune's. She looked up at him and awe, and adoration.

"That's right, I am a kitsune, a silver one to be exact." Kurama was impressed with her for knowing what he was. He was happy that she seemed to accept him, but was confused when her aura filled with nervousness.

"You might not like me. I am a miko, and don't have good control over my powers." He was shocked at her response, it was like she had read his mind. He didn't care what she was, she obviously wasn't hostile to demons since she didn't attack him right when he came in.

"I don't care what you are, and I could help you with your powers if you would like." If it was possible, Kagome had even more adoration for him than she did before. She didn't know why, but she felt an attraction to this man, Kurama.

Kurama didn't want to tell her about her being his soulmate just yet even though Youko was disagreeing with his decision. He would wait a little while until they got to know her better. It seemed wrong to just jump into a relationship so soon.

The progress in her 'work' was greatly improving. Kurama had told her about them being soulmates, and she warmly accepted them. Youko had even managed to come out to speak with her. She noticed a big difference between them, but loved them both anyways.

They were shocked at how much she loved them both. Their relationship since meeting had grown over time, and they all hoped it would stay that way. They were even thinking about getting married soon. They were now in the garden just enjoying each other's company.

They were on a bench near the roses. They were in one another's arms, content with just being with each other. Youko had come out a couple minutes later.

"I love you so much." He had told her. They leaned together, and shared a passionate kiss. It lasted for minutes, each one battling for dominance which, of course, Youko won. It was the best moment of their lives, and they hoped they would always feel this for each other.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

 **Well that was the longest story, I ever wrote. Sorry if it's boring, or long. This is all coming from my head so it's not going to be the best. I hope at least some of you like it. :D Thanks for reading it!**


End file.
